Aurora Dream - Episode 4
"Easter is a Heart-Clenching Personal Experience" is the fourth episode of "Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and the fourth episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Synopsis ''While Aira is busy helping the Callings put on a special Easter event she has a lot on her mind and struggles to focus. To make matters worse she has realized that whenever she is around Shō her heart starts beating faster and she is unable to determine why. '' Summary One day Aira rushes out of her home while her father cleans the patio where people can eat outside. She stops for a moment to see a nearby Easter poster, then quickly resumes running before her dad can stop to talk to her. She and Rizumu run some distance away until she is sure he wont be able to see or hear them, then explains that she never told her dad about what has been going on lately. It's then she realizes the time and tries to run off again, only to be stopped by Rizumu and Rabi. Rizumu is able to deduce that her hurry must involve fashion of some sort, and begins to drag Aira away. Aira tries to reason with her by saying the items are at Prism Stone and if they don't hurry they would be all sold, but Rizumu does not relent until Aira also points out that fashion and shopping are also lessons they need to learn. As the girls reach Prism Stone, Rizumu recognizes the shop as the place she and Aira met. She happens to notice that Aira has began to pray in hopes that something is still left before shooting into the building, but to her horror they are completely sold out. Rizumu spots a sample accessory and is a bit disappointed by how upset Aira is, but Aira perks up and explains that a lot of styles and combinations can be made with just one pin. Plus wearing cute, fashionable items can make you feel really happy too. The girls are joined by a group of guys who comment on Aira's behavior, having been watching her, and right away they recognize them as the Callings; despite their disguises. Aira can't help but become flustered recalling her interaction with Sho a while back, and the guys invite them to join them at the side, where they sit down for some tea. As Aira fawns over the cute items inside of the area, Wataru starts to explain why they are there but Sho interrupts him before he can say anything. They claim that they happen to know the designer and they were requested to think up an exciting event to energize everyone who comes to the shops in this area. Rizumu claims it is an easy task, and she feels energy rising while Wataru voices how happy he is in having her help. But after they hear her idea to perform, they call it boring since they had already planned that. Aira gets an idea and suggests focusing it on Easter, but the guys don't understand it entirely while they head off to fetch painting supplies. They discuss the Easter bunny and Easter eggs, and she mentions that she thinks the idea could work because Easter isn't as major as most holidays- to the point that some people don't even achnowledge it, so this will be fresh and new. She even thinks they can have an Easter Egg painting contest, or an Egg Hunt with eggs holding Prism Stone products. A bit later, Aira heads into the hallway and is joined by Sho, who asks her if she is okay. She claims to be busy thinking about Easter and the Event, but he sees right through her. So Aira admits to Sho that sometimes she wonders if she should really be participating in the Prism Shows or not because she isn't as talented as Rizumu. Sho claims that Aira has plenty of other talent, like when it comes to understanding outfits, or fashion. This cheers her up, but their time is interrupted when Wataru asks Sho to come back inside to figure out what they should put into the hidden eggs. In this time, Aira begins to think about how she behaves when Sho is around. Rizumu surprises her and voices her opinion that she thinks it may be love, but Aira tries very hard to deny this. They do not get very far however, because Hibiki comes out to ask them to try some chocolate eggs. The girls end up enjoying them and the sudden energy rush causes Rizumu to take off for training, with a stunned Aira behind her. Come time for the event, the guys go on to announce the beginning of the Easter Party and Aira sits backstage. She listens to some music, rather frazzled and worried over the performance as Rabi-chi tries to perk her up. In doing so, she accidentally knocks over the Egg sitting nearby and it cracks upon to reveal the accessory Aira really wanted. She realizes this egg was the one Sho made and she finds a note has been wrapped around it. With that Aira believes she is ready to perform, so she goes to change with Rizumi and they meet the guys, just behind the performance area. After Hibiki tells Rizumu to meet up with him after the performance, she blushes and quickly heads out to the ice to perform while Aira runs behind her. As she is skating, Rizumu performs a Prism Jump and soon it is Aira's turn. Once she happens to spot Sho looking at her she then suddenly performs a brand new Prism Jump, much to her shock. When the performance ends, Rizumu, Sho, and even Jun and Kyoko congratulate her. They even decide to celebrate it later on. Rizumu then comments on how out of it Aira happens to look. She mentions to her that she had no idea she could even do that Jump and wonders how she did it, and after it is explained to them, Rizumu believes it may have been love. Aira tries to claim otherwise though and she is yanked away by Sho, who wants to show her something. He leads Aira to another room and reveals many toys of Rabi-chi and Bear-chi, and Aira is able to guess that Sho is the true designer after all. He asks if she is surprised and apologizes for waiting to tell her, but Aira interrupts by claiming that the only reason her heart would beat faster around him was simply because he is the designer of her favorite store. Sho can't help but laugh and he deems Aira to be an interesting girl. He then gets closer and mentions how red her face was before, then asks if she thought he would kiss her again before laughing. Flustered, Aira happens to hear someone cry for help and finds Rabi-chi nearby, stuck within a pile of other Rabi-chi. The same thing happens to Bear-chi and Sho explains that he had them helping him and they must have accidentally gotten into the merchandise. She then scolds Sho as the episode ends. Live Action Segments Before the Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are sitting down discussing Golden Week. Mia plans on shopping, while Karin wants to check out some fashions and Reina is going to see a live show and then maybe do some shopping. The girls decide to pretty remake the fashions they happen to come across as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch them. Mia starts with a cute skirt and a pair of stockings, paired with a vest for an adult look, while Reina takes a pink top with a cute pair of shorts for a sporty look, and Karin takes away the shorts to make an ultra lovely look and pairs it with some earmuffs. She changes to this outfit in order to show the other girls and they comment on how cute and lacey it looks. They use their memory pass and their card is leveled up, then start the show. After the Anime Karin shows the cute little dolls of Bea-chi and Rabi-chi that she got as soon as they had gone on sale. They wish the dolls could talk, unaware of the real ones watching them and they begin to complain before mentioning the girls' fashion practice. For a moment Karin thought she heard someone talking, but when asked about this, she claims it to be nothing. They then remember that they need to practice their fashion making skills and begin to do that after they say goodbye to the audience. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru Trivia *Many times during the episode the chain of Rizumu's necklace goes missing. Gallery References Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes